


DO ME A FEVER.

by MintlasBebe



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe
Summary: 洋岳双性转 一点小故事 与真人无关





	DO ME A FEVER.

**Author's Note:**

> 洋岳双性转 一点小故事 与真人无关

 

她们躺在床上头靠着头抽着烟，29号她们毕业生就必须全部清空宿舍了，月旻慧今天跑来收拾东西。说是收拾，其实她也没什么东西好带走。她是本地生，大四开始就不怎么在学校住，东西都很少，剩下一些零零散散，她也不大乐意再收拾，挥挥手说等下叫个收破烂的上来全弄走吧。

 

利贞雵拎着一袋子冰矿泉水进来的时候就看见月旻慧上半身只穿了件bra，下半身着了一条破洞牛仔短裤，正跪在上铺努力直着身子把蚊沙帐都扯下来扔下床。她们住的这个市中心的老校区宿舍楼又旧又破，又因为供电线路的关系连空调都没有。一到夏天宿舍仿佛一个蒸笼，静静坐着都能被蒸出一身汗来。

 

月旻慧是很怕热的，她往常每年夏天放暑假前收拾床单被褥，都要发一次火。利贞雵弹了弹烟灰，头朝月旻慧那边侧了侧，说，我还记得你大二那回，穿了一条带着很精致的白色宽边蕾丝三角内裤，罩了一件XL号洗的松到领口大敞的Tee。利贞雵顿了顿，又接着说，那件Tee是黑灰色的，你后来觉得热，还把下摆卷起来扎在腰上。那条内裤蕾丝边里还勾了金丝线，你一边发火骂操他妈的傻逼学校空调都没一个，一边又很仔细地把刚换下来的真丝枕套叠好。我给你擦汗的时候，你身上的汗淌过你的腰窝，又滑进你的内裤，我当时就想和你做爱。

 

月旻慧一边听一边吃吃地笑起来，她伸手要利贞雵把“烟灰缸”拿过来——那是个喝空的250毫升味全每日C胡萝卜果蔬汁瓶子，里面薄薄地放了一层水，被她俩拿来抖烟灰。月旻慧弹了烟灰，又凑在嘴边嘬了一小口，吐了个烟圈，伸手去撩了一把压在背后的头发。她半个月前去漂了头，染了个很衬她的暗金色，这让她的头发看起来像一匹极美的真丝料子。她用手臂轻轻撞了下利贞雵的肩膀，说，你就最关心我穿什么内衣穿什么内裤，没劲。她又像是想起了什么似的笑了笑，说，你还记得以前上那个秃头的课吗？

利贞雵翻了个白眼晃了晃脑袋，臭傻逼，她骂了一句。月旻慧又接着说下去，这傻逼第一次看到你穿着细吊带短上衣配高腰牛仔裤去上课的时候眼睛都直了，一边说你这是奇装异服，一边又问你哪个学院几班手机号多少。利贞雵听到这里也笑起来，说，狗东西也不看看自己长什么样。

她把手横过去揽在月旻慧的肩膀上，悄悄补了半句，哎，就毕业了。就要做个彻彻底底的社会人了。

 

月旻慧把烟屁股扔进瓶子里，火星触了水发出轻微的“刺啦”一声，她翻了个身伏到利贞雵边上，凑过去轻轻地啄吻她，一下又一下，闹着玩儿似的，说，怎么啦，我们雵姐害怕啦？我们知名大模雵姐害怕啦？

利贞雵不响，她用牙齿叼着月旻慧薄薄的下唇轻轻啮着玩儿，又深深抽了一口，把烟屁股也扔了，长腿一跨俯在月旻慧身上把那口烟渡进她嘴里。她们胸前的两团软肉贴在一块儿，嘴唇也贴在一块儿，月旻慧被吻的发出黏黏糊糊的鼻音，又伸手去推推利贞雵：别闹了……热……你别……掉下去……嗯……。

这也是她俩夏天最爱干的事：她们宿舍是上床下桌，有时候两个人一道躺在一张床上，把腿从床沿边上垂下去晃。月旻慧一开始并不知道这种躺法，她有一次上完课回来，看到利贞雵床沿边垂下两节细藕似的小腿，她和月旻慧不一样，不是冷白皮，但还是白，是一种牙色的白，这两节小腿无意义地荡着。月旻慧走过去用手轻轻挽过一节，吻了吻那段紧实漂亮的小腿肚。当时利贞雵喊了什么？月旻慧记不清了，她知道利贞雵是怕痒的，可她有时候就忍不住去捉弄一下她。

 

宿舍一点点开始变得空荡。月旻慧不知道去哪儿弄了个很大的搬家纸箱，她俩不要的东西统统往里扔，竟也能把一个纸箱扔满。到最后发现真要塞进行李箱带走的东西太少了，几乎就没有什么。她俩把这一大箱东西推在走廊上，利贞雵给收破烂儿师傅打电话让上来拿。

 

月旻慧出了一身汗，她跑卫生间里冲了凉。利贞雵回来的时候，她绑着颗扎的乱七八糟的丸子头浑身湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗还是没擦干的水。利贞雵看着她拿着扇子给自己红扑扑的脸蛋扇风，又凑过去亲了亲她的脸。

 

她们最后收拾利贞雵的衣柜。月旻慧后来不怎么住学校了，就把自己的一半柜子也让给利贞雵放东西，但利贞雵后来也很少回宿舍了——她们有租的屋子，而利贞雵一个月总有那么二十几天是飞在外头的。只是很巧的，月旻慧有次回来打开门看见一柜子的漂亮衣服还愣了一下，说，我什么时候买了这么多衣服？

利贞雵很爱她偶尔露出来的这种呆呆的神色，月旻慧平时太聪明了，长得漂亮的女学霸，男生不敢追，又爱又恨。只有每一届新来的小学弟，不知就里，傻乎乎地凭着一腔热忱同飞蛾扑火一样前仆后继。

 

衣服真的太多了，利贞雵没了耐心，叠都不叠就胡乱往打包箱里扔。月旻慧看着刚被她扔进去的那条坠了闪片的天鹅绒吊带鱼尾裙，又心疼地给她拎出来叠好。一边叠一边说，啊呀，你这样弄，绒面蹭毛了下回再穿就不好看了。

利贞雵不管，她一柜子衣服收的烦死，火气蹭蹭涨，拽了个凳子一屁股坐下，别过头去话都不说。月旻慧看她这样，笑嘻嘻过去把她搂在怀里哄，喔唷，宝贝～，这样，我替你把你放在我柜子里的都收拾完，行吗？利贞雵不响，头拱在月旻慧怀里，月旻慧顺着她那头灰粉色的头发，半天利贞雵终于勉为其难似的点点头。

 

第二天月旻慧下午到家的时候，妈妈出来和她讲，宝宝，你今天早上有一箱快递，挺大的。

她刚刚脱掉那双细高跟，正坐在沙发边上揉腿，闻言抬了头，啊？我最近没买过什么东西呀？

她去看那箱快递，一看箱子就知道了，是昨天给利贞雵收拾的衣服，一打开，里头都是她夸过说漂亮的。她翻了两件，翻出来一条利贞雵第一次去走秀的裙子，很好的封在防尘袋里。

 

利贞雵说收拾完了我们等下学校边上开个房吧，月旻慧不肯，说快捷酒店都很脏，特别是学校边上的，肯定床单都不换，谁知道上面有没有谁的汗液还是精液哦，我不要住，皮肤会过敏的。利贞雵也热得不行，她看月旻慧都冲了两回凉，无奈地翻了个白眼，大小姐，我们订个钟点房吹吹空调，你不热啊？月旻慧点点头，又摇摇头，她正在扣bra的后背扣，出了汗的皮肤有点黏滋滋，搞得她扣个扣子都费劲。下一秒她就放弃了，转身问利贞雵要乳贴，利贞雵摇摇头，认命地伸出胳膊替她扣扣子。她听见月旻慧说，我们打的去等下晚上毕业趴边上订个酒店吧，近一点，晚上玩的晚也没关系，走两步就到了。

 

 


End file.
